A variety of cooking grills have been developed for use in fireplaces. Classically these grills have been supported by a stand resting on the floor of the fireplace as is illustrated in Des. 288,165 patent, attached to a fuel grate or basket as in 4,086,905, or affixed to a pole as is taught in 4,766,879 patent. All of the above geometric configurations allow limited movement and thus do not permit a general X-Y-Z translation and do not provide for simple adjustment in three orthogonal directions. Furthermore, these devices are not designed to provide for a grill that can be swung into and out of the fireplace during use for monitoring the cooking. Thus there is a need for a fireplace cooking device which will readily provide an X-Y-Z translation of a grill for placing the food at an appropriate distance from the fire during cooking and which can be readily swung into and out of the fire to monitor the cooking.